


And I Am Wanting

by whisperedstory



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: When Jaskier hears his ex will be at his friend's Halloween party this year, he decides to skip it. But he's not going to let that keep him from celebrating Halloween—so he's just going to dress up for his hot neighbor instead.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 40
Kudos: 461





	And I Am Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) <3
> 
> Title taken from "My Sweet Kiss".

Jaskier slips into the elevator just before the doors slide shut, fingers curled securely around the strap of his guitar case. There's only one other person in the elevator with him and Jaskier's heart gives a loud thud, because of course it's Geralt.

"Hi," Jaskier says, proud that his voice doesn't wobble or crack. Geralt has that effect on him, makes his stomach flutter and his palms get sweaty. He's just unfairly gorgeous with his broad shoulders and long silver hair and amber eyes that Jaskier could drown in. Jaskier doesn't have a type, but somehow Geralt is everything he finds attractive in a guy wrapped up in one personand Jaskier has been crushing on him since Geralt moved into the apartment across from his a few months ago.

"Hello," Geralt replies, voice smooth and deep, and Jaskier's mouth goes a little dry.

He smiles and slings his guitar around to his front, clutching it to his chest—because there's no way he's going to put it down on the floor, which he's seen covered in some very questionable substances—and leans back.

Jaskier racks his brain for something to say, a conversation starter that may lead to " _Oh hey, do you want to come in for a coffee"_ —which Jaskier has been trying to get to for the past months, but so far every attempt has failed and their conversations never progress further than a quick _hello, how are you, bloody awful weather today_. 

When he spies the bag of candy bars with a bright orange pumpkin on it peeking out of Geralt's shopping bag, his smile widens. 

"You like Halloween?" he asks, nodding at the groceries.

Geralt looks down, brow furrowed, and then back at Jaskier and shrugs. "Not particularly."

"Oh."

Geralt shifts. "There are some kids living in the building, so I thought…" 

"Oh yes, good thinking," Jaskier says and nods. "You will definitely get a trick or treater or two. And you really don't want to tell those kids you don't have any candy. Nothing will make you feel as utterly wretched as looking into sad children's eyes."

"Hmmm."

"So," Jaskier continues. "You have no plans for Halloween yourself?"

"I'm not a child, so…" Geralt trails off with a shrug.

"Ha, right," Jaskier says with a small laugh. "Well, there are tons of Halloween parties all over town that are definitely geared at a more grown-up audience."

"I don't really like parties," Geralt replies, looking a little uncomfortable.

"No parties, got it," Jaskier says. He's not really sure where to go from there and he's _almost_ glad when the elevator comes to a stop and dings. 

They part ways at their doors with a mumbled, "Have a nice day," from Geralt and a—hopeful—,"See you around, Geralt," from Jaskier. 

Another failed attempt at getting Geralt's attention, Jaskier thinks morosely. But at least they did talk a little and Jaskier knows a little more about Geralt than he did before, mainly that he doesn't like either parties or, in Jaskier's humble opinion, the best holiday of the year. Which is very unfortunate, because if he had liked both of those it would have been the perfect opportunity for Jaskier to ask Geralt to go to his friends' Halloween party with him.

Oh well, Jaskier thinks as he puts his guitar case down in his bedroom. He'll be dateless for Halloween then. He'll just have to find something else to connect with Geralt over. 

  
*  


As it turns out, Jaskier doesn't go dateless to the Halloween party. Because Jaskier doesn't go to the party at all.

Five days before Halloween he's getting coffee down the street from the small recording studio where he's helping a friend with some new music when he runs into a friend of his ex.

They share an awkward hug, Jaskier with his steaming coffee clutched in his hand.

"It's been a while," Essi notes. "How are you doing, Jask?"

"Couldn't be better," Jaskier says with a smile that's too bright. "And you?"

"Fine. Good," she says. "I'm meeting a friend here for lunch. A date. I think. Maybe."

Jaskier laughs a little. "That's nice," he says.

"And you?"

"Oh, I'm on a break. You know the recording studio down the block? I'm laying down some tracks right now." 

"You're working on new music?" Essi asks, looking genuinely interested. The thing about her is that Jaskier actually really likes her, had considered her a friend at one point. But she'd been Priscilla's friend first and the break-up between him and Priscilla had been ugly and messy, so Jaskier hasn't stayed in contact with Essi either. They still see each other sometimes, what with still having some friends in common and all three of them being musicians and playing gigs around town. But it's always a little stilted now, especially because Jaskier refuses to talk to Priscilla at all.

"I'm just helping a friend with his stuff, some background vocals and guitar mostly," Jaskier tells her. "But I'm working on my own stuff too. You know me."

"Yeah," Essi says. "That's good. I loved the new material you've been playing at the last few gigs."

"Thank you. I've been inspired, you could say," Jaskier says, his smile turning more forced. Heartbreak will do that to you, he thinks bitterly. "I should get going."

"Oh yes, of course. Don't let me keep you," Essi says. "I'll see you at the party, I guess?"

"The party?" Jaskier repeats.

"The Halloween party at Sabrina's?" Essi says. "You're going, right?"

"Right, yeah. Of course," Jaskier says. "So… you're all coming?"

Is Priscilla coming, is what Jaskier wants to know, but he's too damn proud to outright ask. Essi isn't stupid though and she bites down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah," she says, and Jaskier feels like an idiot for not even thinking about the fact that his ex-girlfriend might be at the party. She's friends with Sabrina as well, so of course she would be there. 

"Jaskier," Essi continues. "You should probably know. Well. Pris is coming with Valdo."

For a split second, Jaskier's heart drops. He's moved on, but he hasn't quite been able to let go of the anger and the hurt he felt that Priscilla not only cheated on him, but cheated on him with Valdo fucking Marx of all people. 

"So. They're seeing each other now," he says tonelessly.

Essi nods. "I'm sorry," she says. 

"It's fine. We're over, she can do what she wants, it's none of my business," Jaskier says curtly.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think he's an absolute tosser," Essi says, and Jaskier snorts.

"He is," he agrees. "I really have to get going, Essi. It was nice seeing you."

"Alright. See you?"

"Yeah, see you," Jaskier says and gives an awkward little wave before fleeing down the block. He'd been in a good mood earlier, but it's completely turned sour now. He can't believe Priscilla is _dating_ Valdo. That she replaced _him_ with Valdo. And he'll have to see them at the party together, where Valdo will no doubt rub the whole thing in his face and peacock around like the fucking asshole he is. 

"Fuck that. I'm not doing that to myself," Jaskier mutters angrily. 

He's been looking forward to the party all month, had his costume sorted out weeks ago. He loves Halloween, loves dressing up, and Sabrina's parties are always amazing. They're loud and fun and crazy and Sabrina finds new creepy ways to scare them all to death every year, with things jumping out or dropping down from the ceiling.

But if Priscilla and Valdo will be there, Jaskier's just going to be miserable, and he'd rather miss out. 

  
*  


Jaskier tells his friends that he's feeling under the weather and can't come. He lays it on thick when he's on the phone with Triss, sniffling and coughing. He could just tell her the truth about why he's not going to the party, but knowing Triss she would stay home out of solidarity and he doesn't want that.

"Do you need me to come over?" she asks.

"No, no," Jaskier backpedals. "It's not that bad, just a cold. But I've got a gig next week and I need to be in top shape for that. Can't have my voice giving out on me halfway through the set."

"Fine. But it's a real shame. You were so excited about the party," Triss says.

"Ah well, there's always next year," he says. "You go have fun. I'll just have a relaxing night and go to bed early."

"I'll miss you there."

Jaskier snorts. "Darling, you have a lovely date accompanying you, you won't even notice I'm not there," he teases. 

"Shut up," Triss grumbles. "It's only our third date. Maybe it's too soon for her to meet everyone? I don't want to scare her off."

"From what you've told me about Yennefer, she can handle it just fine," Jaskier replies. 

"It's a bummer you can't meet her," Triss says morosely. "And Yen has this friend, you know. She was going to try to convince him to come to the party and I just know you would have hit it off. He's absolutely gorgeous, Jask, I saw a picture of him when I was at Yen's place after our last date. _And_ he's single and new in town." 

Jaskier laughs and then remembers he's supposed to be sick and adds a small cough. "Well, maybe some other time?" he says. "Also, you were at Yennefer's place after date number two? My, my, Triss. Here I thought I was the slutty one."

"Oh shush. We had some coffee and talked." 

"Sure," Jaskier teases. 

  
*  


On the 31st, Jaskier makes a dash to his local Tesco and buys some wine and the last of the Halloween candy. There's barely anything left and definitely none of the good stuff, but Jaskier doubts he's going to care after a few glasses of wine and a healthy dose of self-pity. He has a few Halloween movies picked out and he pops a frozen pizza in the oven and then changes into his costume. If any of the children in the building will come trick or treating, they'll get a thrill out of it and Jaskier isn't going to waste a perfectly good costume just because he isn't going out to party.

He's wearing powder blue silk pants and a doublet with golden stitching and intricate embroidery, a linen chemise underneath. He was going to bring a flute to the party, too, to complete the outfit. It's a shame nobody but the neighborhood kids are going to appreciate the costume, because Jaskier thinks he looks quite dashing this year.

He's just pulled the pizza out of the oven when his doorbell rings for the first time. He has a bowl with candy ready—the good kind he bought a couple of weeks ago for just this occasion—and he puts it down on the small dresser in his hallway before he pulls open the door. 

He lets out a loud gasp, pressing a hand to his chest as he stares down at the two small ghosts. Pavetta, Jaskier's next door neighbor, stands behind them, barely suppressing a laugh.

"Oh God. Am I being haunted?" Jaskier exclaims with wide eyes.

The two ghosts giggle.

"It's just us, Jaskier," Ciri says.

"Us? Us who? Do I know you, little ghost?" Jaskier says. "Oh, I'm just terribly frightened right now."

Ciri fumbles with the edge of the white sheet draped over her and pulls it up to reveal her face. "It's me, Ciri, Jaskier. We're dressed up," she says, lisping a little through the gap where one of her front teeth is missing. "Dara. You show Jaskier, too." 

Dara nods and lifts his sheet up two. "Hello, Mr. Jaskier."

"Ciri. Dara," Jaskier says and heaves a loud sigh of relief. "You two gave me quite a scare. Your costumes are excellent." 

They both giggle again and drop their sheets.

"What are you supposed to say?" Pavetta nudges them gently.

Jaskier hides a grin as both kids yell out, "Trick or treat!" not quite in sync. 

"I have no choice but to give you treats, do I?" Jaskier asks. "One second, I've got just the thing for you."

He gets the bowl from the dresser behind him and holds it out. "Here you go. And since you both have such wonderful costumes, I think you get to pick out two pieces each," he says, looking up and winking at Pavetta.

"Really?" Ciri exclaims.

"We got two from Mr. Geralt as well," Dara says, and Jaskier's smile softens. Of course that man has to be a sweetheart on top of being devastatingly gorgeous.

"Well, that was really nice of him," Jaskier says. 

He straightens and holds the bowl with candy up higher to Pavetta. "You want one too?"

"I'm good," Pavetta says with a laugh. "I like your costume, by the way. I'm not sure what you are, but you look very nice."

"A bard," Jaskier says with a small, fake huff. "I'm missing a prop, or else you would have been able to tell right away."

"Of course," Pavetta says and then nudges Ciri and Dara. "Come on you two. We still have a few more doors to get to."

"Have fun," Jaskier says, and gives them a small wave.

"Thank you for the candy, Jaskier," Pavetta says. "Have a nice night."

"Thanks," Jaskier says and closes the door with a small sigh. He was determined to try and have a good time tonight despite missing the party, but suddenly the thought of sitting alone in his apartment in a costume while all his friends are out having a good time seems utterly depressing. The little interaction with Ciri, Dara and Pavetta will probably end up being the most interesting part of the whole night. 

A couple more kids drop by over the next hour as well as two teenagers who Jaskier knows live on the floor below his. They're not even in costume and one of them asks Jaskier if he's dressed up as "someone from some Disney movie or something?", but he still lets them have some candy. 

He gets the wine out once it's late enough that he doubts any more small kids will be dropping by and starts the first movie. He's two glasses in and not really paying attention to the TV, instead wishing he had some company for the night. Especially if the company was Geralt. 

The thought gives him a, quite frankly brilliant, idea. He goes to grab the cheap flute he bought to go along with the costume and then decides he might as well go all out and picks up his—very expensive and precious—lute instead and makes sure he has his keys before he heads across the hall and knocks on Geralt's door.

He fidgets as he waits for Geralt to answer, pulling at the hem of his doublet to straighten it out. He forces himself to still when the door is pulled open and smiles brightly.

"Geralt. Hi," he says cheerfully.

"Can I help you?" Geralt asks, looking a little puzzled. As always, he's an absolute _vision_ , his silver hair pulled back, looking casual and relaxed in a black t-shirt that stretches almost obscenely over muscles, paired with black jeans and bare feet. If this is what Geralt looks like when he's at home, kicking back, then Jaskier wants to go back to his apartment, pack up his things and move right in with the man.

"Ah. Yes," Jaskier says, nodding. "Trick or treat."

Geralt frowns. "Aren't you a bit old for that?"

Jaskier huffs. "Okay, a? Rude. And b? I'm young at heart," he says.

"Hmm," Geralt grunts and looks him up and down quickly. "What are you dressed as? A jester?"

"Good sir. I'm a _bard_."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Geralt asks.

Jaskier gapes at him. "The—the _same thing_?" he repeats. "Geralt! A jester is a fool. Bards were poets. They were the rockstars of olden times!"

"Hmm."

"You are unbelievable," Jaskier huffs and puts the hand he isn't holding his lute with at his hip. "And I'm still waiting for my treat, too. I was made to believe by two very adorable ghosts that much nicer treatment awaited me here." 

Geralt lets out a small laugh. "Alright, alright. One second," he says. 

Jaskier waits, biting back a grin, and Geralt returns with a small Snickers bar, which he lobs at Jaskier. Jaskier fumbles a little, but to his relief manages to catch it. He looks at it and then frowns at Geralt.

"I heard a rumor that other trick or treaters got two pieces," he says snootily.

"They were kids," Geralt says.

Jaskier sticks out his bottom lip in a pout and looks at Geralt pleadingly.

Just for a moment, Geralt's eyes drop down to Jaskier's mouth and heat spreads in Jaskier's belly. 

Then Geralt heaves a sigh. "Okay, fine," he says and then goes to get another piece of candy for Jaskier.

Jaskier beams at him when he receives it. "Thank you. Mighty kind of you, dearest neighbor," he says, unable to keep the flirty tone out of his voice.

"Hmm. Well, good luck," Geralt replies. "You know, trick or treating."

And oh, Jaskier thinks. This gorgeous, stupid man thinks Jaskier is actually going around, trick or treating, like those kids. He sighs and tries to think of something else to say, something to make this little conversation keep going, but Geralt is already taking a step back.

There's a muttered, "Have a good night, Jaskier," and then Geralt closes the door. 

Jaskier tips his head back and sighs.

  
*  


Another glass of wine later Jaskier decides that just won't do. Now he isn't just wallowing because he isn't out partying on Halloween, now he's pining over his unfairly hot neighbor, who seems utterly clueless to the fact that Jaskier is interested in him. 

Time for phase two, he thinks stubbornly. 

Jaskier has a whole box of costumes from past years and he pulls it out of his closet, riffling through and considering his options. Given Geralt's—quite frankly impressive—level of obliviousness, Jaskier has a feeling there'll be a phase three as well, so he has to pace himself. 

He settles on the Robin Hood costume that he wore ages ago, hoping Geralt might like the tights and green tunic. It ends right under his butt, cinched in around the waist with a wide brown leather belt, and it certainly got him attention when he wore it to a party back at uni. He dons the green little hat. He doesn't have the cheap boots that went along with the costume anymore, but his favorite pair of brown leather boots that lace up at the front work nicely. The bow and arrow that were part of the costume originally are gone as well, broken before the party back then was even over, but Jaskier isn't trying to go for costume of the year here, he just wants Geralt's attention and he hopes this will do.

He saunters back over to Geralt's front door.

"Trick or treat," he says cheerfully when Geralt opens it. 

Geralt looks at him, flabbergasted, both of his eyebrows raised. "Again?"

"Again what?" Jaskier asks innocently.

Geralt's lips twitch, like he's trying to bite back a smile. "I just gave you candy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Because I swear you were just here dressed as a jester."

"A bard!" Jaskier exclaims and Geralt's lips do lift up into a grin this time. "Not that I was here. Because I wasn't. But if I had been, I would have been dressed as a bard."

"Hmm."

Jaskier rolls his lower lip between his teeth, before letting it pop out in a pout.

"That's not gonna work again."

Jaskier ducks his head a little.

"Fine. I'm assuming you want two pieces again?" Geralt huffs.

"Well, like I said, I haven't been here before, so I'm not sure what you mean by _again_. But two pieces would be awfully nice," Jaskier says sweetly.

Geralt sighs and turns. The moment he does, Jaskier's smile slips a little. He's not going to say no to free candy and this is the most he's ever interacted with Geralt, so that's a win, but Geralt doesn't look at him the way he had hoped. Didn't gaze at Jaskier's thighs in the tights and drag him into his apartment to ravish him. 

It's a shame. But Jaskier will just have to up his game for the next round then.

  
*  


For the next outfit, Jaskier improvises a little. Fishnet stockings and a pair of black shorts that are so short they leave little to the imagination, and the corset top he wore the one time he dressed up as Frank-N-Furter. He doesn't have heels, but given Geralt's style, he thinks he might appreciate the heavy black boots Jaskier puts on more anyway. 

He looks at himself in the mirror, brushing his fingers through his hair to give it a more tousled look and then gives himself a nod. He looks pretty damn spectacular. If this doesn't get any reaction out of Geralt, the man is either woefully straight or Jaskier really isn't his type.

Geralt gives him a once-over after he opens the door, and his gaze definitely lingers. Jaskier thinks his cheeks look just a shade more pink when their eyes meet.

"Hi, Jaskier," Geralt says, and his voice is always low, but Jaskier thinks it sounds even more rumbly now and it almost makes him shiver.

"Hi," Jaskier replies.

"Let me guess," Geralt says, lips twisted up in amusement. "First time you're knocking on my door tonight?"

"Why, of course," Jaskier agrees and shifts, cocking his hip out to the side. "Like my costume?"

"It's… something," Geralt says, and Jaskier chooses to take that as a compliment. 

He grins a little. "Thank you," he says.

Geralt nods silently and there's a moment of silence that stretches on long enough to become awkward, before he clears his throat. "Aren't you supposed to ask something?"

"Huh?"

"Trick or treat?" Geralt prods.

"Oh! Yes. Trick or treat, oh dearest neighbor of mine," Jaskier says. "And before you ask. I've been a very good boy this year, so I deserve two pieces."

Geralt wrinkles his nose a little. "I'm not sure that's how it works for Halloween," he says. He turns before Jaskier can come up with a witty reply, or more likely say something utterly embarrassing.

Geralt returns with a piece of candy and an apple.

"Really?" Jaskier asks.

"It's healthy."

"It's _Halloween_. Nobody cares about healthy on Halloween," Jaskier says. 

Geralt stubbornly holds the apple out and Jaskier takes it.

"Well, I guess I'm glad you're interested in my health that much," he jokes. "Thank you for the concern."

"Hmm," Geralt says. "I'd wish you a good night, but I'm not sure this will be the last I see of you."

He sounds, maybe, a bit hopeful.

"Do you want to see more of me?" Jaskier asks boldly, looking at Geralt through his lashes.

"Oh, I get a say in it now?" 

"Maybe," Jaskier says. "If I like the answer." 

"I guess you'll find out when you come knocking on my door again. If I open the door again or ignore you this time."

"That would just be awfully rude, ignoring me. I might be in mortal peril and in need of your help!" Jaskier says with a gasp. "Surely you wouldn't leave me hanging in my time of need."

Geralt grins a little. "Bye, Jaskier," he says pointedly and closes the door in Jaskier's face.

  
*  


Jaskier takes his time picking his fourth costume. He pours himself another glass of wine and sips it while rifling through the different pieces of clothing, trying to find just the right thing. He needs to top the last outfit, after all, needs something that will really catch Geralt's eye. 

He tries to think of what Geralt might like. He doesn't really know much about the man, doesn't know if seeing Jaskier dressed as a superhero might get him excited or if he would think something more creepy would be cool. All Jaskier knows is that Geralt often seems to be a very serious person and he wears a lot of black and he works out an awful lot, if the number of times Jaskier has seen him come and go with a gym bag or wearing gym shorts and running shoes is anything to go by. 

Jaskier takes another sip of wine and taps his fingers against the corner of his mouth. He's seen Geralt leave with a football tucked under his arm a couple of times, and once with a basketball, presumably to meet up with friends.

"Sports, then," he says to himself and then makes a face. He has a football jersey that is several sizes too big on him and that's about it. A guy he casually dated a few years ago left it behind at his place and Jaskier forgot to return it. 

He pulls the jersey out from the depths of his closet, pleased when he finds it's not too horribly wrinkled. That just leaves the problem of what to pair it with. Jaskier has a couple of gym shorts, though they're rarely worn and they're not going to look flattering, especially paired with an oversized shirt. Jaskier isn't trying to look authentic, he's trying to flirt. 

He exchanges the corset for the jersey, while mentally running through all the options he has. He thinks about going for a simple tight pair of jeans when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. 

Jaskier looks himself up and down and hums in thought. The jersey is long enough that it covers the shorts he's wearing, making it look like the only thing he has on are the fishnet tights. It's… not a bad look. It doesn't look like a costume, _at all_ , but it looks sexy. 

Jaskier considers the thought that maybe he's had a bit too much wine and this is a bad idea. That he's being too pushy. But Geralt doesn't seem put off by his antics, had all but said that he expected Jaskier to return.

This time when he knocks he only has to wait a couple of seconds for Geralt to answer the door, as if he's been waiting.

Geralt looks at him and then gives a small laugh. "What the hell are you dressed as this time?"

"Uh," Jaskier says and looks down at himself and then back at Geralt. "A guy who is trying to look appealing to someone who is into sports?"

"Oh yes? And who might that be?" Geralt asks.

"Oh, you know, old Stregobor down the hall. Ah, I think he might be the love of my life. His creepiness really does it for me," Jaskier jokes and makes a move to head down the hallway.

Geralt reaches for him and curls his hand in the fabric of his jersey, tugging him back closer. 

"Yes, Geralt?" Jaskier asks with a sweet smile. He wraps his fingers around Geralt's wrist, holds him rather than trying to loosen his grip.

"Please tell me you're wearing something under this," Geralt murmurs.

Jaskier snorts. "I'm not trying to get in trouble for indecent exposure in the middle of our apartment building."

"What are you trying?" Geralt asks.

"What do you think?" Jaskier replies, squeezing Geralt's wrist.

"Hmm."

"What?" Jaskier prods, smiling hopefully.

"I'm out of candy," Geralt admits.

"Oh," Jaskier says and laughs. "Well, I'd be open to other treats you might be able to offer."

"Such as?"

So many things, Jaskier thinks. He wants so many things from Geralt, more than he can give him in a night or a week or a month. So the answer he settles for is, "Do you like horror movies? I've got one queued up and I wouldn't mind some company."

Geralt looks surprised for a second, then he smiles. "I do like horror movies," he says. 

"Okay. Let's go back to mine then," Jaskier says. Geralt makes a noise of agreement, but neither of them moves, eyes fixed on each other and Jaskier's stomach flutters hopefully.

p>  
"Geralt?" he prompts.

Geralt hums and tugs Jaskier a little closer and leans in, meeting Jaskier's eyes, clearly waiting for permission.

"Please," Jaskier murmurs, and Geralt kisses him.

  
*  


They settle on his couch together and when Geralt puts his arm up over the back of it, Jaskier takes it as an invitation to curl up against him as the movie starts playing. He pulls his legs up and tugs a knitted blanket over his lap to stay warm. Geralt slides his arm more securely around his shoulders.

"Cold?" he murmurs.

Jaskier shakes his head. "It's fine," he says, but snuggles a little closer. 

Jaskier thinks this might end up being his favorite Halloween ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone!  
> Other places you can find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story) | [tumblr](https://whispered-story.tumblr.com/)


End file.
